


Order of Priorities

by SmileDesu



Series: 30 Day OTP Challenge [8]
Category: Young Avengers
Genre: 30 Days OTP Challenge, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-13
Updated: 2012-12-13
Packaged: 2017-11-21 01:13:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/591767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmileDesu/pseuds/SmileDesu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(30 day OTP challenge - Day 8 - Shopping)</p><p>Billy and Teddy always knew what was really important in life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Order of Priorities

“It’s stills weird that you have growth spurts like the rest of us.” Billy hummed lightly.  
He was, as often was the case, with Teddy, and the two were trying to make their way through the mall one day after school.  
  
“It’s not weird. Especially because you already knew about it.” Teddy retorted after he managed to avoid stepping on a small child. The mall really wasn’t one of his favorite places, but he  _had_  been growing taller lately, and needed to update his wardrobe. They both did.  
  
“Yeah, I do.” Billy snickered softly and safely sidestepped a girl who wasn’t looking, and was holding far too many shopping bags.   
“But it still gets me whenever I think about it-”  
  
“You mean  _over_ -think it.” Teddy corrected and turned to look fondly at Billy.  
  
“Same thing for me, really.” Billy shrugged and pointed at a nearby store.  
“How about there? They have some nice stuff…”  
  
Teddy glanced at the selection on display, but refrained from passing judgement until he saw the price tags. When he did, he scrunched his nose.  
  
“I wonder if they have anything on sale…” He muttered under his breath before he turned to Billy, only to find him not paying attention.   
Billy’s eyes were fixed on the comic-store on the other side of the floor, and the many posters and ads hanged around it, advertising the newest collectibles in stock.  
  
“That was  _today_?!” Billy growled and turned to Teddy, who looked back at him with an equal amount of urgency.  
As though they practiced it, the two pulled out their wallets simultaneously to assess their current monetary state.  
Lips pursed, the two exchanged looks for a moment before Billy turned away from the clothing store.  
  
“Come on, I’ll  _spell_  our clothes bigger later. Getting in line’s more important.”  
  
“Sounds like a plan.”  
  
They regretted nothing.


End file.
